


Apoligies

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collar, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Romance, akito - Freeform, akito sera - Freeform, microship, movies - Freeform, x-day, x-day incidents, xday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: After Kazuki storms out of the house in anger, Akito comforts Hoshino.. and confesses his feelings.Preview:"But miss, you don't understand! We don't know what could happen tomarrow. Any one of us could die in another incident, and you're a police officer. You put yourself directly in harm's way every day. I'm scared that what you'll find.. I'm scared it will put you in danger!"Hoshino touched her neck hesitantly."A-Akito..""Miss I'm scared for what will happen. What tomarrow will bring. Before anything happens I need to say this.."
Relationships: Akito Sera/reader, Akito/reader, hoshino ichika/Akito, hoshino ichika/Akito Sera, hoshino/akito, hoshino/akito sera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Apoligies

It was Saturday night and Hoshino was preparing dinner. 'I wonder if Kazuki will be home soon. He has been staying out so late lately, I'm worried.."

Just as she was thinking that she heard the door open.

"I'm home! Akito is staying the night." Kazuki threw off his coat before hurrying to his room.

"Good evening miss, I apologise for the short notice. I should have asked first. I hope it is no trouble."

Akito bowed.

"No, no! Don't worry about it Akito. Your are always welcome here Akito." Hoshino smiled.

"Oh, are you making dinner?" Akito rolled up his sleeves. "Do you need any help?"

"No, it's fine Akito, but thank you for offering. Dinner will be done shortly, go ahead and join Kazuki and I will call you when dinner is ready."

"Okay, but if you need any help please don't hesitate to ask."

"I will, thank you Akito."

Akito hurried off and Hoshino went back to preparing dinner. 

'Okay the chicken parmesan is in the oven so now I just need to prepare the rice and salad.'

Hoshino quickly washed the rice and put it in the skillet before beginning to chop the vegetables. 

'Alright, the carrots and vegetables are chopped and the rice is cooked so now we wait on the oven.'

About ten minutes later the oven dinged and Hoshino grabbed her oven mitts before removing it and placing it on the table along with the salad and rice.

"Kazuki! Akito! Dinner is ready!"

A few minutes later Kazuki and Akito emerged before quickly taking a seat at the table.

"Wow, this looks absolutely delicious! I can't wait to try some!" Akito beamed. "Don't you think so Kazuki?"

"Yeah I guess.." Kazuki mumbled.

"Kazuki.. you should be nicer to your sister. She worked hard to prepare this meal for you so you could at least say thank you!"

"Whatever.." Kazuki mumbled.

"Kazuki.." Hoshino sighed.

Akito cleared his throat. "Well, Let's eat!"

"Let's eat!" Hoshino cheered.

"Let's eat.." Kazuki said.

For awhile they ate in awkward silence before Akito broke the ice. "Hey miss, Kazuki's band recently created a new album." Akito piped up.

"Oh really?! I didn't know Kazuki was in a band!" Hoshino beamed. "I would love to hear it sometime!"

"Akito!" Kazuki yelled.

"Here, I brought you a copy." Akito reached into his pocket before pulling out a CD and handing it to Hoshino across the table.

"I can't wait to listen to it!" Hoshino cheered.

"Oh please.. don't pretend to care." Kazuki pushed his chair away from the table before quickly standing up and running to the door.

"Kazuki wait!" Hoshino quickly stood up and ran to the door but it was too late. He was already gone.

"I should go after him.." Hoshino said reaching for her coat.

"Excuse me miss but I think it might be best to wait for him to come back on his own. I'm sure he'll be back shortly, just give him some time to calm down." Akito said sympathetically.

"I don't know why this always happens.. I try so hard to get close to him but every time he pushed me away.. We used to be so close!"

Akito stood up and walked over to her.

"I am sorry miss, I know you are trying your best to support Kazuki but he can be a bit hot-headed sometimes. I know that he may act that way, but deep down I'm sure he appreciates your support and care for him."

Akito bowed deeply before looking into her eyes.

"Thank you so much Akito, but you don't need to apologise for him. You are always so kind to me.."

Hoshino bowed her head in return.

"No, you give me far to much credit miss. I just know that one day you and Kazuki will be close again." 

Akito smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"It is really hard to see someone so beautiful and kind look so sad." Akito said, a warm smile laid on his lips as he looked into her eyes.

"Eh?!?"

"W-what are you..?"

"I have always looked up to you so thank you so much for taking such good care of Kazuki." 

Hoshino flinched slightly feeling the warmth on her shoulder, a blush spreading on her cheeks. 

'D-did Akito just call me beautiful?!'

"A-Akito.. you really shouldn't just call anyone beautiful. It's not a word to say lightly." Hoshino whispered.

Akito turned around to stand directly in front of Hoshino, taking his hand off of her shoulder before brushing her hair behind her ear.

"But I don't miss. When I say it to you I really mean it. You are so smart and kind and beautiful, and you are so strong. The way you're throwing yourself into these X-day investigations.. it really worries me. I'm sure Kazuki is worried too even if he doesn't say it."

"I.." Akito swallowed hard. "I'm worried what you'll find. I'm scared you're going to get hurt."

The seriousness in his eyes and his was enough to touch her heart. She could feel the affection in his voice it made her feel warm inside. It made her feel things that she never felt before. She felt butterflies.

"A-Akito.. thank you for your concerns but I'm sure I'll be okay. Don't worry. There is no way I would do anything that would put myself or you and Kazuki in danger."

"But miss, you don't understand! We don't know what could happen tomarrow. Any one of us could die in another incident, and you're a police officer. You out yourself directly in harm's way every day. I'm scared that what you'll find.. I'm scared it will put you in danger!"

Hoshino touched her neck hesitantly.

"A-Akito.."

"Miss I'm scared for what will happen. What tomarrow will bring. Before anything happens I need to say this.."

Akito pulled Hoshino into an embrace.

"I love you miss. I always have. The way you laugh, you're smile.. the way you care about Kazuki and I, and especially your cooking."

Akito looked directly into her eyes.

"We-We don't know what tomarrow may bring, but for now, please.. let me show you how I feel."

Hoshino was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Deep down she had always liked Akito, but he was Kazuki's friend. It could never be.. yet here he was, confessing to her.

"I.."

Hoshino glanced down.

"I- I like you too.."

Akito's face lit up in the most breathtaking smile. He pulled Hoshino even closer.

"Miss.."

"Please, call me __."

"__.. can I kiss you?"

Hoshino nodded slightly.

Akito gently placed his hand on the back of her and pulled her closer. Their lips crashed into slow motion. They moved together as one and Hoshino saw fireworks. This felt amazing. He could feel all of his love in each kiss as they pulled away away only to reconnect again the next moment in an endless loop of passion.

As they kissed over and over again they suddenly heard the door slam.

"I'm hom- what the fuck?!"

"Kazuki.."

Akito and Hoshino quickly pulled away.

"Kazuki wait!"

Hoshino quickly ran to the door but it was too late. Kazuki ran out and slammed the door in her face.

"I should go talk to him. I'll call you later and let you know what happens."

Akito grabbed his coat and ran out the door after him.

'Kazuki.. Our relationship was just starting to get better and now this happened.. I wonder if he can ever forgive me.. I wonder if I can ever forgive Akito. I wonder what he will say. Will Kazuki understand? I don't know what to do..'

A few hours passed before Hoshino heard her phone go off. 'One new notification from Akito Sera'.

[START TEXT]

Akito Sera: 'Hey, I think he's finally calmed down now.'

Hoshino: 'What did you tell him?'

Akito Sera: 'I told him the truth.'

Hoshino: 'The truth?'

Akito Sera: 'I told him how that I have liked you for a long time and with the X-day incidents happening and X-day drawing near I finally decided to confess.'

Akito Sera: 'I told him that it was all my fault. After all, I'm the one who confessed to you so if he is mad I should be the one to take the blame.'

Hoshino: 'Don't do that Akito! After all I am partially to blame too. After all I share your feelings..'

Akira Sera: 'Yeah, I told him that too but I think he still blames you. I'm sorry.

Hoshino: 'No, don't say that! It's not your fault! Kazuki is just.. like that. I'm sure he'll calm down in no time.'

Akito Sera: 'I hope so too.'

Hoshino: 'So, how did he react?'

Akito Sera: 'He's quite upset, but I think he understands. Just give him some time and I think he'll come around.'

Hoshino: 'Okay. I'm glad he's not too upset.'

Akito Sera: 'Yeah, me too. I think he kind of knew already to be honest.'

Akito Sera: 'Alright we are on our way back now. See you soon! ♡'

Hoshino: "See you soon! ♡'

'Akito sent a little heart at the end! That is just too cute.' Hoshino thought as she sighed in relief. 'I'm glad Kazuki isn't too mad. I wonder if he will accept us?'

Just as she thought that she heard the front door open and watched as Akito and Kazuki slowly walked in.

"Kazuki! I'm glad you're okay!" Hoshino shouted. 

"Yeah.. Just.. don't do anything weird. I'm going to bed." Kazuki said in a huff before returning to his room and slamming the door.

"I'll take that as he approves?" Hoshino questioned.

"Yeah, I think he does." Akito stated as he took off his coat before returning to Hoshino's side. "Now that we're alone, what should we do?" Akito asked taking Hoshino's small hand in his own.

"Hmm.. Well, we could watch a movie?" Hoshino suggests.

"That sounds great! Whatever you want to do I'm okay with." Akito smiled.

"Movie it is then!" Hoshino said walking to the living room still holding Akito's hand.

She bent down in front of the TV before opening the cupboard, scanning the movie selections.

"I'm sorry! All I have is romance movies.." Hoshino said bashfully.

Akito squeezed her hand and smiled. "That's okay with me." Akito said.

"Then.. Oh! How about this one? It's one of my favourites! It's about a woman who fell in love with her best friend who was getting married to another woman." Hoshino cheered.

"Sounds great! Let's watch it!"

"Alright then!"

Hoshino quickly put the DVD in before leading Akito over to the couch.

"The beginning is great! It shows the two of them as kids!" Hoshino beamed.

"I can't wait to watch the rest!" Akito smiled before wrapping his arm around Hoshino.

Hoshino snuggled into it resting her head on Akito's shoulder. 'He is soo warm!' she thought as she squeezed his hand. 'I wish I could stay like this all day!'

Some time passed and the movie had reached the climax. 

"This part always gets me" Hoshino sniffed, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "She told him to marry the woman he loves even though she loves him!"

Akito pulled her closer and gave her a big hug, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. 

"Sometimes, when you truly love someone, you have to let them go.." Akito said softly, A sad smile on his lips.

"But you won't ever let me go.. right?" Hoshino asked a few tears appearing in her eyes. 

"Right." Akito said before placing a kiss to her forehead. For some reason when he said that he looked like he was about to cry, but Hoshino blamed it on the movie not giving it much thought.

"I'm glad," Hoshino said clutching onto his jacket.

"Me too.." Akito responded, a sad smile still on his lips.

As the movie drew to an end Hoshino felt her eyes getting heavy. Between his warm embrace and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, his soothing presence was lulling her to sleep, and eventually she closed her eyes, slowly falling into a sweet dream.

"Goodnight," Akito whispered to the now sleeping Hoshino. "I hope I can come back to you.." he said as a single tear ran down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about making a part 2 where Akito finds out about the collar, and consequently Hoshino finds out about the microchip (maybe they find out via some smutty smut if you request that (^.<) ) if you guys are down for that.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you want me to or not.
> 
> Thanks~


End file.
